<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bookshelves. by dancedance_resolution</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24843511">Bookshelves.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancedance_resolution/pseuds/dancedance_resolution'>dancedance_resolution</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>LegendsVerse [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(bc monogamy doesn't exist on the waverider), Canon Compliant, F/F, Implied Smut, Mild (Moderate?) Sexual Content, Post-5x15, Zava Crumbs, i was going to include the word tasteful in one of these tags but like. who are we kidding., i’m back with another thirsty fic rip the universe, the fact that i posted this haunts me. my rights? revoked</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:08:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24843511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancedance_resolution/pseuds/dancedance_resolution</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Look, if anyone had a trademark on condescension, it was Zari. But damn, Astra was a master of that infuriating tone, that piercingly precise yet liquid articulation. </p><p>---</p><p>another thirsty zastra fic. post-5x15.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Astra Logue/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>LegendsVerse [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bookshelves.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/gifts">RenLuthor</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to @RennyWilson, who requested a Zastra kiss :)</p><p>(yes we all feel attacked by the fact that i managed to write this so quickly)</p><p>(Mature rating is just to be on the safe side.)</p><p>Please do not re-post my work anywhere.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ava had two ways of coping with stress: talking—or, let’s be real, crying—out her emotions with Sara, or going into full-on Time Bureau Director authoritativeness mode. And seeing as Sara was MIA at the moment, Interim-Captain Pantsuit was shining in all her glorious bossiness.</p><p> </p><p>(And yeah, Zari was maybe the tiniest bit turned on. But hey, it was the Waverider; who wasn’t the tiniest bit turned on at any given moment?)</p><p> </p><p>So it was that little, well, situation, that led Zari into the library. (Sure, it housed hundreds of ancient books detailing the innerworkings of histories, but again, this was the Waverider. Exactly forty-seven percent of the literature on those shelves was godawful <em>filth</em>.)</p><p> </p><p>As Zari’s eyes subtly scanned the options, she heard that familiar angrily condescending voice approaching from behind.</p><p> </p><p>Look, if anyone had a trademark on condescension, it was Zari. But <em>damn</em>, Astra was a <em>master</em> of that infuriating tone, that piercingly precise yet liquid articulation.</p><p> </p><p>(And no, hearing <em>that </em>voice didn’t make Zari any less turned on. Er, the opposite actually.)</p><p> </p><p>“What, you think one of these books is going to have the answer to…well, whatever’s going on with Sara?”</p><p> </p><p>Zari turned around with an exasperated sigh. She had a small pout as she looked Astra—smug as ever—in the eyes for a few seconds. “Why are you still so angry? I thought you worked through all this already.”</p><p> </p><p>“In all honesty?” Astra said with a self-satisfied smile as she mindfully stepped closer to Zari. “No, I’m not perpetually angry anymore. But you know what I am? An observant bitch. So I know you have a thing for anger sex.”</p><p> </p><p>“I—” Zari’s mouth stayed offendedly agape for a second before she shook her head and sucked her lips into a prim line. “Fuck you,” she muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I’m up for the occasion.” Astra’s eyebrows raised ever so slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“I hate how pleased with yourself you are right now,” Zari said, her eyes narrowing and her teeth unwittingly grazing her bottom lip. She took a precarious step forward, now only mere inches separating her and Astra. She could feel Astra’s warm breath on her shoulder as she took in the perfect figure of the gorgeously tall woman in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>Her subsequent forceful exhale—punctuated by her piercing eyes—prompted Astra to take another small step forward, her heels making a pointed <em>clack</em> that somehow only made Zari even more, er, <em>needy</em>.</p><p> </p><p>The sharp sound of Zari smacking her lips in frustration echoed around the empty library. Standing in the dusty room, Zari noticed every faint noise, every bulb’s emission of a low yellow light. Every little bit of <em>warmth</em> radiating off of Astra who was oh-so close to her. And how every cell in her body felt like it was kindling.</p><p> </p><p>The fabric of Astra’s bold red suit brushed up against Zari’s loose dress, and the sensation heightened Zari’s hyperawareness.</p><p> </p><p>“Should I put you out of your misery?” Astra queried with mock innocence. “Have I made you <em>boil</em> just enough that it—”</p><p> </p><p>Astra was cut off by a sound—either a grunt or another <em>Fuck you</em>, or maybe an incoherent mixture of both—and then the feeling of Zari’s lips crashing against hers. <em>Hard. </em>She let Zari walk her back until she was up against the bookshelf, never breaking the kiss in the process.</p><p> </p><p>“So you like anger sex because it gives you a chance to take control,” Astra panted as she broke away to gasp in some air. “It’s a shame I’m terrible at relinquishing…” She dove in for another fierce kiss, her tongue sweeping across Zari’s lower lip again before she let her in. The kiss continued to deepen, Zari letting Astra explore, until a singular book fell behind them.</p><p> </p><p>The noise startled Zari. “Fuck,” she said, breathless as she suddenly pulled away from the kiss. “Take me to your room now.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re the one who has me pinned up against a bookshelf.”</p><p> </p><p>Hearing that specific <em>tone</em> to the comment, Zari leaned back in for one last kiss, this time allowing her hands to roam further. “Punishment,” she said as she stepped back, “so you know what you’re missing out on, in these few seconds we take walking from the library to your room.”</p><p> </p><p>Zari wrapped her arm around the back of Astra’s hips and used the position as leverage to pull her towards the bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>As they grew closer to the wall where the bedroom door was, Astra took advantage of the opportunity, in a flash spinning Zari around and holding her against the wall.</p><p> </p><p>A slow hum escaped Zari as Astra’s lips and chest pressed against hers.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, so <em>now</em> we know who’ll be pushing who onto the bed when I open that door.”</p><p> </p><p>And Zari hated, <em>hated</em>, the sensations that frustrating remark sparked.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey so i'm writing this a/n in december, many months after posting this fic? and i would just like to say that i am so sorry for this fkjdshfajlksvdhj and that yes the fact that this fic exists does in fact haunt me to this day! that is all!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>